Un jour mon ennemi viendra
by inlandsis
Summary: Un Malefoy est toujours fidèle à son ennemi.


**L'histoire de l'ennemi juré**

À cinq ans, le petit Drago, fils de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy, avait le sang aussi glacé que celui d'un jeune lézard. Et pourtant, comme tous les enfants, il adorait que sa mère vienne le border avec une histoire. Une en particulier l'émerveillait, et il la lui demandait soir après soir.

« Mère, implorait-il en froissant ses couvertures de brocart dans ses petits poings, racontez-moi l'histoire de l'ennemi juré.

- Ferme les yeux mon fils, lui disait alors Narcissa Black de sa belle voix froide en lissant les couvertures sur sa poitrine d'enfant. Je vais te raconter le destin des Malefoy, celui de tes pères et le tien. »

Le petit Drago fermait les yeux et, un sourire enchanté aux lèvres, se laissait hypnotiser par la voix de sa mère et les pleurs du vent à sa fenêtre. Le feu dans l'âtre traversait ses paupières et teintait de rouge les images invoquées par les mots magiques, toujours les mêmes.

« Certaines personnes naissent pour aimer, disait sa mère pour commencer. Les Malefoy, eux, naissent pour haïr. Rien n'importe plus au coeur d'un Malefoy que sa haine et son désir de l'assouvir. Et c'est une très bonne chose, très noble. Toi et tes pères êtes comme la hache dans la main du bourreau, ou l'épée dans celle du guerrier. Un Malefoy est une arme, mon fils.

- Je suis une arme? Quelle arme suis-je, mère?

- Une épée d'argent, répondait-elle toujours, et toujours il frissonnait de plaisir.

- Et père? Qu'est-ce qu'il est?

- Une arbalète. Il frappe les gens à distance, depuis les hauteurs. Ferme les yeux maintenant, et tais-toi. »

« Les Malefoy sont des gens loyaux. Ils ne changent jamais de haine, quitte à changer de visage et d'allégeance pour l'assouvir. Bien des gens les appellent traîtres pour cela, mais un Malefoy est tout sauf un traître. Il est toujours fidèle à son ennemi.

- Et moi, j'en ai un, un ennemi?

- Bien sûr Drago.

- Qui est-ce? demandait le petit garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux gris brillants d'enthousiasme.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore. Mais il y a quelqu'un pour toi sur cette terre, une personne née uniquement pour que tu la détestes et la fasses souffrir. Elle habite peut-être un pays lointain, mais peut-être aussi demeure-t-elle tout près de nous.

- C'est William Morrissey! s'écriait Drago, pensant à ce garçon de son âge qui vivait sur le domaine voisin de celui des Malefoy. Drago le détestait parce qu'il savait déjà monter un balai et pas lui.

- William Morrissey n'a aucune importance. Ton ennemi sera un très grand homme.

- Un géant!

- Non, pas un géant. Les géants sont stupides.

- Mais qui alors?

- Ton ennemi sera un grand homme. Il sera beau, riche, héritier d'une noble lignée. Il aura tant de magie dans les veines que tous sentiront son pouvoir avant même qu'il n'entre dans une pièce. Son aura attirera les gens à lui, comme la flamme attire les papillons de nuit. Ils lui feront confiance malgré toute raison, comme les papillons s'obstinent à tourner autour de la flamme qui leur brûle les ailes. Il conduira les idiots et les couards à leur perte. Toute sa fierté, tout son courage, toute sa force il les mettra au service de la mauvaise cause et voudra semer le chaos dans notre monde.

- Mais de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux? Comment je vais le reconnaître?

- Tu n'auras pas à le chercher, le destin se chargera de l'amener sur ta route. Et tout de suite en l'apercevant tu sauras que c'est lui. Tu sentiras ton coeur battre plus fort. Et lorsque tu croisera son regard, tu sentiras quelque chose de merveilleux, comme un feu dans ta poitrine. Tu auras l'impression de vraiment savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu vis. Ça c'est passé ainsi pour ton père, et pour son père avant lui. C'est ainsi pour tous les Malefoy.

- Et est-ce qu'il aura un cheval blanc? s'enquérait le petit Drago, captivé.

- Pourquoi aurait-il un cheval blanc?

- Le vilain prince charmant a toujours un cheval blanc, disait Drago avec sa logique tordue d'enfant Malefoy.

- Peut-être aura-t-il un cheval blanc, répondait Narcissa pour lui faire plaisir.

- Je l'en ferai tomber, disait Drago en rêvant cette scène au plafond où dansait la lumière des flammes.

Narcissa caressait sa frange de cheveux platine de sa belle main froide. L'enfant levait vers elle des yeux pleins d'adoration.

- Tu déchireras sa peau et tu déchireras son âme, pour qu'il meure dans notre monde et dans l'au-delà.

- Tu seras fière de moi?

- Très fière. Et ton père encore plus que moi. Dors maintenant.

- Bonne nuit mère.

- Bonne nuit Drago. »

Mère quittait la grande chambre aux murs de pierre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Et le petit Drago demeurait longtemps éveillé, à rêver à son ennemi qui l'attendait, vêtu de soie et brossant la crinière lustrée d'un magnifique cheval blanc.


End file.
